As the demand increases for alternative vehicles such as hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles, existing technical solutions have become limiting factors in the efficiency of vehicle design. For example, in hybrid vehicles, an electrical motor is used for low-speed conditions when high amounts of torque are needed, while a separate gas engine is used in high-speed conditions when engine efficiency is desired. The use of two engines increases the space needed for the vehicle's power solution, thereby decreasing the interior volume of the vehicle.
Furthermore, as the demand increases for higher efficiency vehicles, it becomes important to minimize vehicle weight and maximize vehicle interior volume. Current solutions to decrease vehicle drivetrain volume tend to significantly degrade vehicle handling, decrease corner entrance and exit speeds and reduce traction in inclement environmental conditions such as rain or snow. What is needed is a solution to decrease the volume necessary for a vehicle's drivetrain, while also increasing the potential for vehicle interior volume and vehicle maneuverability.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.